La Luka
by vocaloidofos
Summary: One shot collection. Yandere warning. Olddd, so read at your own risk.
1. RIPRELEASE

This is based off of Luka's RIP=RELEASE, which you can watch here: ht tp://w ww. you tube .c om/ watch ?v=L0 zDT KWD I8k

Sorry, not the spice PV. I may do that in another chapter. Also, there are many different translations of the lyrics, and even those are vague. ;c

I decided to have this be Luka/Kaito because...I don't know. I don't like Kaito and like the idea of him horribly murdered? 0.o

* * *

My fiance has just arrived home. I heard the front door slam behind him. I am no longer alone in our apartment. It wasn't cheap, but it's still the worst I've lived in.

Hmm, to live in. So many meanings to be drawn from that statement. I do not consider this to be a home, just a place where I sleep next to a stranger who calls me by my first name.

Kaito. Soon to be Kaito Megurine. It seems so long ago we decided upon this. I was happy, and so very trusting of him.

Where has he been today? I don't want to know.

"Where have you been today, Luka?" he asks, no kindness in his voice. Only accusation. There is no trust.

I have been here, thinking about our faults and trying not to break down.

"I've been here recording songs for you, Kaito dear." I reply with a cheerful smile. "Doyou want to hear them?"

He won't.

"Maybe later... I've been busy today and I want to have dinner.... ah, did you make anything?" he asks becoming more aggravating to listen to every word he s a y s.

"Sorry, I lost track of time. Do you think the record company will want the songs I've sung about you?" I change the subject, wanting him to ask about them. I sound so _fake _when I sing of love.

Even he of all people would notice I sing through gritted teeth.

He doesn't respond. He thinks I've been away. I can only wish. Why am I here?

_Why did I say yes?_

I remember living alone. It was good then, just myself and boyfriend after boyfriend, at my old apartment. It was practically a love hotel. High rent, but I managed. My voice was famous, but not I.

I liked being the anonymous girl behind the legend. And when I tired of a man's company, I sent him away. My emotions were for my songs. Megurine Luka, an inspiration to all genres, the mysterious angel.

Now I'm kept away from public, trapped with this ghost who lies just as I does.

A match made in heaven. A beautiful boy who cheatsandcheatsandcheatsICANFEELIT and a stunning girl who has tired of everyone including herself.

It's true, I'm sick of my own company. My own voice wears my nerves, my reflection taunts me. I'm trapped in someone else's body.

I want to start over, from when I debuted. I want to never talk to anyone again.

But I will become bored, and find a plaything and throw it aside.

_I'm such a hypocrite. W_hy do I do this to myself? I am going to marry Kaito, but he still won't be mine.

I don't want to share. If I am going to be trapped in this cell, he will be too. He should never leave.

He should breathe my presence, adore me, cling to be like a security blanket. I should be the one he runs to, the one in charge.

I want to dominate him, drag my chipped nails down his back, tie him up.

I'm attracted to him, not his personality.

I've been biting my nails recently, and splitting my hairs.

These are new habits for me. I've also had trouble sleeping.

As I lay in the arms of my fiance, I stay away and try not to cry. I feel like I'm a child again, afraid of everything, trapped in a juvenile drama.

My body matured, but maybe I stayed the same? No, I was fine until he proposed.

_That ring. _ Ice blue, with diamonds studded around. _ It's so sharp._

_God knows how many times I cut my hand on it._

I could slit my own throat, my wrists, right now with the thing. I almost want to.

But then Kaito would be happy (IKNOWITHE'DRUNOFFWITHHATSUNE) and _he can't be happy._

No, no, no. He must suffer as I do here, crying like a child and worrying for him who I love and hate and want to suffer as I do here, crying like a child and worrying for him who I love and hate and want to suffer as I do here.

I'm so beautiful, a KILLER QUEEN as one of my songs goes. And I'm wasted on him.

He doesn't say he loves me anymore. He doesn't lie as I do. He dodges the question, avoids physical contact except to 'make love.'

I hate it all. I don't want to be touched, so why am I complaining? I don't want his love, I want him and his presence to be mine.

_'Never leave, never ever ever. Die with me. You will say it, it's going to be a western wedding._

_A public wedding, us as a couple group. A duet at the reception._

_ALL I WANT IS FOR US TO LIVE AND DIE TOGETHER. KEEP YOUR RING.'_

I don't want your love, Kaito.

They say couples in love can read each other's minds.

We hate each other.

You'll leave me at the first sign of trouble...

So I must take matters into my own hands.

"Luka? Are you okay?" Kaito asks from the kitchen. He almost sounds concerned. Is he noticing how I'm rotting away here?

"You're really quiet today." he remarks, striding into the living room. So handsome, so beautiful. No wonder so many girls are falling over him as I had.

He won't leave me.

"Kaito." I say, looking down.

He doesn't know what to say. I don't need to say anything.

"I love you." I whisper, jumping to my feet, grabbing his throat, gripping my ring.

He doesn't even scream. It's over in an instant. His body bleeding on the floor, mine above him, staring at him.

Yom, such sweet tears of his. Salty foods have always appealed to me.

Ah, what to do now. The lovely Luka is a killer. The tabloids will love this.

I cannot live in that shame. Well, I can, but I don't care for conditions of most jails.

I thought I'd feel a little remorse now, but I've been wrong my whole life. Why change now?

His eyes are even more beautiful when they're glassy like this. Like a doll's.

Oh, my ring is ruined. The blood has dried. So unattractive.

I'll have to cut my hair too.

Why bother, now that my future is sure? I'll just think I'll take a nap or something. By myself.

How wonderful it feels to be able to say that.

Hey, look, the calendar has news for me. How sweet. Kaito drew a heart.

Valentine's Day.


	2. Megurihime Buyoukyoku

This is very loosely based off of Luka's Megurihime Buyoukyoku, which you can watch here: http : // www . you tube .com / watch ?v=kd WU36l MVyY

Not related to first chapter, although it seems to be. Thanks for the review. Why does Luka always scream Yandere to me? Luka/Kaito and Kaito/Miku

* * *

I'm the modern Aphrodite.

I have the voice of an angel, and the body of a succubus.

I can win's anyone's heart, particularly those of weak men enamored by my voice.

My name is Megurine Luka, an international phenomenon.

Long peach hair, framing my pale face and sparkling eyes that_ seem _to look into the depths of your soul.

I'm really only a lucky guesser, but let the public believe what they want, right?

Voluptuous curves, red lips, what more does one need?

Fame and fortune?

Check.

I guess people say to be truly happy you need to be a good person...

I'm an absolutely terrible person, and I don't mind.

Every heart-broken fan, tossed aside after a meaningful glance?

It's positively hilarious to me.

Oh, and true love?

I'm guessing it's a little late for that, but I can have all the one-night 'relationships' I desire.

There is a great pleasure to be found in tantalizing others, having them_ beg._

Such perverts, all of them. The look on the face if I deny them is priceless.

Oh, but my life isn't all fun and games. Occasionally, I have my troubles, yes.

The time when I flirted with this young star, Len? I think?

(I wasn't going to go any farther, idiots! Don't give me that look!)

He kicked me! Yes, this no-name ridiculed Megurine Luka!

He said he already liked someone. The nerve!

It angers me to this day.

Oh, and I chanced upon another star the other day. Meiko, also very admired.

She was horrendously drunk. I thought it would be easy.

It was her who led me along?! An insult that cannot be topped!!

I sincerely hope that they have fallen miserable, or dead.

Whichever. I know I'm not so right in the head, it's alright with me.

But then I had a problem that defeated all other trifles.

The low to which I never dreamed I could drop to.

I fell in_ love._

_Ah, no._ "This must be a joke." I thought.

I knew I could have avoided it, but alas, love must have its own way?

Cupid shouldn't switch sides. How rude.

Anyways, his name is Kaito. Yet another musician. Stunning voice, and drop-dead gorgeous.

He admired me, I know. Who doesn't? (Ignore the few failures, I guess I wasn't trying hard enough.)

So, one night after a big show, I was wandering around backstage.

It was then I first saw him and Hatsune Miku together.

Miku, as I'm sure you know, is very popular.

Maybe almost as popular as me.

Of course I hated her. She was a rival.

But then..._but then_...

She was shyly talking with Kaito!

Blushing, cocking her head to the side, looking down- all the tricks!

She ran her fingers through his silky hair..._ It should have been me there._

Ah, a new song perhaps? Oh, nevermind, you have no sense of humor.

And Kaito was enjoying this! Smiling and laughing with her?

I strutted over to them, put on my most innocent look, and threw my arms around Kaito.

They both looked rather confused.

How dense they were. I nuzzled my cheek to Kaito's. I'm not the type to give up.

Hatsune Miku spoke up.

"Luka, um, Kaito's my boyfriend now. Are you feeling okay? Should I call-"

I slapped her. It's a reflex, sweeties. She looked like she was going to cry.

How wonderful that expression suited her.

But Kaito was not amused. He ran off after her, apologizing. Ah, he- How- ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH.

I was enraged. She would pay. I do not lose. This is my reputation at stake.

The next night I sang with such hatred I think I scared the audience. Oh, but the critics loved it.

'The glares, the spiteful tone... It was her greatest performance.'

That night, as Hatsune and Kaito walked hand in hand, I decided my plan.

Miku had ordered french onion soup. I ordered the same, but mine arrived first, as I had paid the chef.

I poisoned it, left the bottle in Kaito's dressing room after removing my finger prints, and left it by her door.

I then accosted the man delivering her original order, he was infatuated and abandoned his job for some quality time with yours truly.

The next morning, I awoke alone, and to a general pandemonium.

Hatsune Miku was found dead in her bedroom, and Kaito was charged with murder.

I was not guilty in the least for her death, of course. I am still not, and never will be.

But K a i t o . . .

HE was nowhere to be found. Days went by. I was so very worried for him.

Not for the charges against him, we had most excellent lawyers. It was blamed on the chef. No one suspected Luka.

I was worried he would still reject me.

Ah, but then he was found.

He had drowned himself.

I feel so terrible, I only had meant to get rid of Hatsune! Not him!

Oh, oh, I cried and cried. In a letter he mailed to the late Hatsune's address, he wrote on and on of his undying love. Enough to dive into a sea like her 'endless eyes.'

After I tried so hard. I had lost. My one chance to fulfill my life.

So, I couldn't take the feeling of failure, and turned myself in.

Hey, stop asking me these questions! I'll answer them in my own time!

What can you do to me? Lock me away? I doubt it.

Beauty as mine cannot be caged!

What are you doing with those handcuffs?!

Hey-


End file.
